


The Amortentia Made Me Do It

by sillyweeb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, No Battle of Hogwarts, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Short & Sweet, Slow Build, Some Plot, conversation driven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyweeb/pseuds/sillyweeb
Summary: Inspired by the 100s of tiktoks about Amortentia on my fyp. Draco and Asher are close friends, but could they be more?OC descriptions have been kept to a minimum, so she's as relatable as possible.All character's (except the OC) belong to JKR.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Asher Silvers were making their way back to Hogwarts castle after their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Asher, the Ravenclaw, walked in step with Draco, with Pansy and Blaise flanking them on either side.

“Here.” She passed Draco her packet of fizzy strawberry laces, which she usually stocked up on at Honeydukes on Hogsmeade weekends, balancing her book in the crook of her elbow.

He smiled from the side of his mouth, taking one. “Thanks.”

The two usually exchanged small sweet gestures. It was kind of like their own little check-ins of ‘hey, I see you’ or ‘did Blaise really just trip over thin air for the 3rd time today?”. It was nice. Asher quickly learnt that this soft-spot or whatever it was, wasn’t a normal thing for Draco. He was often, well, a Malfoy, and could you blame him? Well, yes, in some cases. Being raised by death-eaters does something to a person. But since gelling so well with them, over the lessons Slytherin and Ravenclaw shared together, she noticed he wasn’t the evil mastermind people made him out to be. He was just some kid unlearning the bullshit he had been spoon-fed his entire life, and he was on his way up. The bullying had stopped, and he’d quietened down into 6th and 7th year. But, thankfully the sarcasm and dramatics stayed, they had to have some kind of entertainment throughout the school day.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Pansy snaked her fingers into the packet. “Ash, our queen, always in clutch.” She screwed her face up at the sour taste.

“Um, does my friendship mean anything to you at all?” Blaise complained. He reached over to Pansy who snatched her hand away, leading to yet another argument.

Draco scoffed, “Idiots.” He walked coolly besides Asher. _How could someone have such a perfect side profile? Platinum blonde and a perfect nose?_ “Umm, Earth to Ash?” He waved his slender hands in front of her face, shaking her out of her daze, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Hm? Oh, I—sorry, what was that?” She shook her head.

“I said did you manage to finish the potions essay? You know, on Polyjuice?”

“Ohh yeah, turned it in yesterday before Snape’s Pidgeon hole was bolted shut. That thing should be noted as a hazard! He really has no remorse, huh?”

Draco chuckled, agreeing. “That’s what you get for turning it in late, how very un-Ravenclaw of you.” He bumped her lightly with his elbow. “But, in all honesty, I’m so fucking glad to see the end of that potion, we spent almost two weeks studying it. A bloody crime!”

“Again, the torture of Professor Snape himself!”

“Hey, remember when Snape made you recite the entire recipe backwards in front of the class because you came in late AND dropped all you books at the door while running in? Yeah. Good times.” Blaise smiled back at her cheekily.

“Blaise, I swear to Merlin, if you don’t shut the fuck up about that this hardback will swiftly meet your crotch with no remorse.” Ash huffed, half joking but very close to lobbing her copy of the latest Muggle best seller at him.

“Are you trying to tell me something, Ash?” Blaise waggled his eyebrows, laughing with Draco and Pansy. She took that as him not following instructions, swiftly launching the book at him. “Fu--- ASH! Ughhhh…” He doubled over groaning in pain.

Ash picked up her book, making a scene of dusting it off after she blew him a kiss. Pansy cackled, following her into the Potions classroom, leaving Draco spluttering with his hands on his knees unable to control his laughter. “Mate, she did warn you.” He shrugged, disguising his laughs as coughs as he followed the girls in before Snape started snapping at them.

Asher slid into her seat next to Hermione, one of her good friends at Hogwarts. “The Slytherins have been driving me insane all day, thank Merlin for you! Peace at last!” She hugged Hermione from her side, making a scene of shooting Draco and Blaise (who had finally dragged himself in) daggers across the room.

“Oh!” Hermione smiled, surprised but leaning into the hug. “Hey Ash! Honestly, the only reason I arrive early to this period is to see if you’re still alive by the end of it.” They both laughed, catching up on each other’s day. They had back-to-back potions together now. Splendid. Hermione brought some relief though. She’d joined the Slytherin/ Ravenclaw slot this year since her Advanced Arithmancy class clashed with Gryffindor’s Potions and time-turning was a no-go a second time. The two met here, bonding over being the only wizards in their families and their love of books. It was nice to be able to talk about Muggle things once in a while; it made Ash feel a little more normal, since the wizarding world wasn’t the easiest transition for her. She often missed her Muggle friends, who she could feel slipping further and further away from her as she found solace in a world that finally understood her. Her other friends helped too, like the Slytherin bunch. It was always easy to have fun with them, and lessons were always packed full of spirit, something she never really felt back in the mortal world. They’re lives would be a lot easier if they understood the magic behind their weird atom theories.

“Silence. Parchment and quills out. I expect you know the objectives of today’s lesson, and if you find yourself puzzled then feel free to leave as you’ve already proven yourself to be a failure.” Ah, Snape. Gotta love him. He tapped his wand on the blackboard, his neat, sloped handwriting appearing quickly.

> _**An Analysis of Amortentia: A Love Potion.** _

Most of the lesson consisted of copying down notes and any tips Snape would say, quills at lightning speed as he drawled on. “Amortentia is highly dangerous, which can cause powerful infatuation and obsessive thoughts. Keep this in mind.” He glared them all down, before returning to stalk around the class. “I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, want any trips to Madam Pomfrey’s office, so be sure to refresh your memories on health and safety in Chapters 17 and 18. Now, despite the potions power, love cannot be _created_. This is impossible.” His eyes flickered to the window for a second, his thoughts seeming to drift elsewhere. “However, we’ll be testing your potion brewing skills, not delving into your silly little _love_ triangles.” He snarled in disgust.

He went on to explain that in the practical assessment the class would be marked on three main components: a pearl-sheen, a spiralling stream of steam and a distinct smell. If the potion was correctly brewed it would have a different smell to everyone who smelt it, mimicking aromas connected to what the individual finds most attractive. The class were left to make notes on the necessary book chapters, a small hum of conversation sweeping the room now and then.

“So,” Hermione whispered, “Anything new on the Malfoy sitch?”

Asher rolled her eyes, scoffing at how casual she was. Nothing gets passed Hermione. She had picked up on her soft spot for Draco pretty early on, noticing the way the two interacted. Draco was _nice_ to her, something Hermione wasn’t used to seeing. Well, as nice as he could be. At the start of their friendship, he’d do that thing where he’d wait after jabbing at her, staring intently before laughing to make sure he hadn’t pushed it. So yes, it was pretty hilarious to watch Draco care about someone. That, and Asher constantly rambling about him, so her deductions were pretty spot on. At this point Asher had stopped fighting it, giving in to Hermione’s teasing. “Nothing new… I… I don’t know it’s weird.” She carried on scrawling notes.

“You know that my hatred for Malfoy won’t stop by basic empathy skills.” She looked over at Asher pointedly, nudging her softly. “Come on, what’s bothering you?”

Asher huffed, glancing at Snape as she scrawled. “Well, he’s just distant from me. Every time I feel like we’re getting closer he just, I don’t know, closes up? Like, I don’t know, I feel like if he didn’t constantly keep me at an arm’s length maybe we could be something more than really good friends? I don’t know, it might just be in my head.”

“I for one think it’s very Gryffindor of you trying to befriend Malfoy.” Hermione giggled softly, turning to the new chapter since she’d already finished today’s notes. “But, more seriously, trust the process. He’s been through a lot, and I guess he may find it difficult to trust other people.”

“You sympathising with _Draco Malfoy_? So, you’ve accepted his apologies?” Asher spluttered, thinking about how mad Ron would be.

“Well, we all make dumb mistakes, in his case it just was most of his teenage choices. Plus, I don’t think “sorry” is usually a part of a Malfoy’s vocabulary _sooo_ I’ll cut him some slack for learning a new word.” She mocked, “But, back to the point, don’t force anything. When he’s ready to let you in, he will. Though, I dread to say it, you two are kinda scarily good for each other. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Malfoy smile around someone as much as he does you.” Asher smiled warmly at her. “He also puts up with your smart-ass jokes. There’s only so many times I can roll my eyes, ya know?”

Before Asher could shove her, Snape clapped his hands. “Silence.” He glared at them for a second before proceeding, expecting them to stop talking at once if they knew what was good for them. “Next lesson I expect you all to proceed with haste. You will have your written-up ingredients list, methods and expected results. Should you be without, I will fail you. Dismissed.”

The class shuffled, antsy to end the school day and to get rid of their heavy book bags for the evening. Asher glanced over at Draco as she stuffed random pieces of parchment and an ink pot into her bag. He was grinning at whatever joke Blaise was telling him, catching her eye as he swung his bag around his shoulder. He put his hand up in a wave, smiling with his eyes, before leaving for Quidditch practise. She couldn’t help but beam at him as she waved back. Yeah, he was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week many students found themselves outside enjoying the sun as much as possible, before it inevitably disappeared for weeks on end. Asher was lying in the grass on her stomach, her eyes glued to a book she’d borrowed from Hermione. Most of her work was done for the day, since she only had Astronomy at midnight. She’d already downed a well-sugared coffee to keep her awake and made a mental note to read over her birth chart or something of the sort; those lessons were never really planned. Before she could get back to her book, a large cloud blocked the warmth of the sun on her back.

“What the heck?” She squinted her eyes looking up to find the weird Draco-shaped cloud.

“Hey, you.” He nudged her thigh at her skirt hem with the tip of his shoe, sitting down on the grass. It had ridden up a little, exposing more thigh than usual, but she decided to leave it.

“Hey!” Asher closed the book, slipping a chocolate wrapper between the pages. “I see you’ve come to ruin my peace. Wait, aren’t you supposed to be in Herbology right now?” She turned on her side, looking up at Draco. He’d decided to ditch his robe, like most of the school. His hair was getting long enough to sweep behind his ears, almost shimmered in the sunlight, which dimmed the harsh edge of the platinum blonde.

“Well,” He nested down next to her, mirroring her body. “I’d take ruining your peace over Herbology any day.” He grinned cheekily. “Plus, the greenhouse is boiling, no fucking way am I going in there to labour over plants for two hours. You must be mad!” He tutted at the thought. “Anyway, where were you all day? I didn’t even see you at lunch.” He scanned her face curiously.

“Uhm I was with Roger.” Asher could’ve sworn she saw Draco’s expression falter. “He asked me to help him out with the Amortentia methods section over lunch in the Prefect’s study room.”

“Roger _Davies_? The Quidditch Captian Roger Davies?” He questioned, playing with the grass.

She agreed, to which Draco only hummed to, nodding but not saying anything, but instead looking out to the Great Lake. She didn’t know why but his energy had shifted slightly.

“So, um, you ready for Potions tomorrow?” A trick question – of course he was ready, he was Draco Malfoy – but he pipped up again.

He faced her again, smirking. “You know I’m ready.”

“Vain, much?” Asher threw some grass at him, giggling as he swore while doing a bad job brushing any of it off. “But what do you think about the potion itself? Blaise said every year they do it someone’s crush always gets spilled, haha!”

He only rolled his eyes, turning to lie on his back. “I think that might be a load of shite, to be honest. “Smelling love”? Seems like they’re really milking it.” He scoffed. “I reckon people must overdo it with smelling a person you actually love. Other things, like food and stuff I get, but that’s kind of weird, how would you even describe that?” His eyes were closed, with his hands behind his head, revealing the light scattering of freckles on his forearms. _Cute_ , Asher thought.

“Hmmm, I don’t know. The textbook said smells may be affected differently based on episodic memories, like you might like the smell of vanilla because its associated with your grandma, or just because you like vanilla cheesecake.”

“That’d be a big fuck you to grandma, huh?” He chuckled, peering at Asher out of the corner of his eye.

She laughed, “Poor grandma.”

They sat in silence for a while, taking in the sun as people laughed and talked around them across the grounds. A group of first years were throwing rocks into the Great Lake. Little do they know the squid would probably throw them straight back. Asher couldn’t help but look at the man in front of her; he was gorgeous, handsome, perfect… with blades of grass still stuck in his hair. She reached forward, slowly picking them out of the soft strands, wishing she could stroke his cheek, kiss his lips. Draco didn’t move, he stayed perfectly still, his heartbeat quickening to the point that he was sure Asher could hear it. Alas, she was unaware, only focussed on not wanting to linger too long that it became weird. She got back to her book, enjoying spending time with him. Draco peeked at her, smiling fondly. His eyes trailed from her eyes to her lips. And here come the butterflies. He forced his eyes shut again, thankful that his actions were hidden by a curtain of hair.

It seemed like each sweet moment only added to their growing fondness of each other, something Draco was too weak to want to push away any longer.

* * *

Snape’s claps echoed across the dungeon. “Quickly. In.” He flicked his wand, lighting the cauldrons sitting on each workbench as he stormed to his desk. “You have the entire lesson to complete the Amortentia potion. You will also need to make a note of final individual smells and carry out a critical analysis. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES DRINK THIS POTION.” He glared at them all. “I expect all work the placed at end of your work bench by the end of the lesson. Due to cauldron repairs, it is 3 to one potion. Malfoy, with Silvers and Granger. Zambini, with Davies and Patil.” He rattled on, but Asher had stopped listening. She raised her eyebrows at Hermione, the smile on her face only growing with Hermione’s distaste. “Here we freakin’ go.” She heard her whisper under her breath as Draco made his way to the table.

“Silvers. Granger.” He nodded towards them, not daring to make eye contact with Asher, knowing he’ll burst out laughing.

“Malfoy.” They chorused. The awkwardness between Hermione and Draco settled quicker than Neville forgetting the common room password. “Ok, so!” Asher clapped her hands together, assigning roles quickly to diffuse the tension. Hermione offered to get ingredients, leaving Draco and Asher alone. She ducked her head down towards him, whispering “Stop being so awkward!” 

Draco huffed. “I’m trying, but I can’t help it! We’re not really the best of friends after the whole, you know…” He trailed off, as Hermione brought the first lot of ingredients over.

“Look, just cut the surname crap and be normal. I’m not getting paid enough for this! Also seeing my two favourite people not get on is kinda grating on my part.” She went back to calibrating the scales as Draco began cutting rose thorns.

“Favourite person, huh?” He teased, clearly chuffed as he tried to catch Asher’s eyes, which were suddenly very interested in polishing the tarnished scales.

She groaned, in disbelief that she let that one slide. “ _One_ of, Malfoy.” Before Draco could torment her anymore, Hermione returned again with the last bits, the bottle of refined peppermint oil carefully clutched in her hand. “Ok, guys, remember, we can’t crack the Ashwinder eggs when we add them, otherwise we won’t get the mother of pearl sheen, so I brought a ladle to help.”

“Good idea, uh, Hermione.” Draco said hesitantly. Asher and Hermione exchanged a glance, Hermione supressing a giggle.

“Thanks! Also, we can…” She droned on, talking about other tips she uses, many of which Draco used too. _Yeah, two nerds working on a potion together? I can’t believe I ever doubted them_ , Asher thought.

The rest of the potion making portion of the class went pretty well. Asher let the two take over, acting as the mediator and ticking off everything on the list. Working with Draco in potions was different to other classes. He was calm and swift, doing everything with care and precision. It was really nice to be able to watch him work at something he was passionate about, minus his remarks about the “weird love potion”.

“Oh, fucks sake.” Draco cringed away from the cutting board. He had cut his palm quite badly while drying the knife, and blood had already started welling at the cut. “Oh shit, yeah I’m not so good with blood um, I don’t, I—” He stammered towards Asher.

Usually Madam Promfrey would deal with this, but Snape never let us go for “petty” injuries, as he loved to remind us. Like now, as he was blissfully ignoring the class at his desk.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Asher took Draco’s shaky hands, looking at him directly. “Whatever you do, just don’t look at the blood, ok?” She hoped that he wasn’t a fainter for both their sakes. He squeezed his eyes shut, slumped on the stool. Hermione bought over the first aid kit, exchanging a whisper with Asher, confirming that she was going to be ok dealing with Draco alone, and went back to stirring the potion. Asher swiftly took some tissue, wiping the blood away from both their hands, before wiping the cut with an antiseptic wipe. She was instructing his breathing, furrowing her brow at how pale he’d gotten. _Who would’ve thought_? She carefully wrapped a bandage around his hand. “Open up.” She murmured, tying the bandage. Draco hadn’t realised that he had been scrunching his face that entire time. He relaxed, meeting eyes with a concerned Hermione of the other side of the workbench. “Done!” Asher flipped his hand, which now had a neat bandage around it. She held his fingers, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles softly. Her brow furrowed, looking up at him with worry. “We’ll go see Nurse Pomfrey after this, ok? Pretty sure she’s got a spell to actually heal the cut. Here,” she took her water bottle from her bag, “have some water quickly before Snape sees.” 

“Thank you, Ash.” He mumbled, suddenly very aware that they were holding hands. She noticed too, reluctantly removing her hands with one last squeeze. He watched her in marvel as she swiftly cleared the work surface, tossing him a few papers to make him look busy as she took over with Hermione. He held his head in his hands, waiting for the nausea to pass. “Hey Ash, you should really work in those muggle hospitals, you know, the ones you were telling us about?”

“You mean A&E? Haha, yeah maybe! I guess that’s what working with kids for a summer does to you!” She laughed with Hermione, and began telling stories about the muggle summer camp she’d worked at the past summer. He knew she was trying to move any attention away from him, but all he want to do is wrap her in a hug. He tried to think of the last friend who had ever cared for him like that, nobody coming to mind.

“Ahhhh, look at the sheen! Draco come over!” Hermione gushed over the potion, soft spirals of steam escaping it as she scrawled notes rapidly. It was a gorgeous colour, the spirals identical to the ones drawn in the textbook. “Ok, I’ll go first.” She stepped up to the cauldron, taking a dramatic whiff, making Asher snort with laughter. Hermione ignored her, “hmm, it smells like… a new roll of parchment!”

Draco scoffed, muttering “no shit” under his breath.

“Wait, there’s also another smell. Freshly cut grass? And, Ro--Uhhhhh _ROUgh_ ly of toothpaste? Yeah um… that’s it. Asher you go next!” Asher shot her a questionable look, but she kept her gaze fixed on her parchment, cheeks blushing pink.

She’d make a mental note to prod about that later. “Ok here goes!” She sniffed over the cauldron, fidgeting with her robes because she was hyperaware of Draco’s intent gaze on her. “Yumm, ok that’s… oh my goodness! My sister’s freshly baked gingerbread. Her bakery’s best seller, oh I miss her. Wait, it’s changed—earthy sandalwood? And vanilla? It’s kind of musky, no wait, Draco it’s kind of like that fragrance you… It smells so similar to – wait -- I’m getting something else! It smells sweet and sour. That’s odd, I don’t know how to describe it? Like…”

“Like green apple?” Draco quirked.

“Yes! Hm, I mean it’s not my favourite fruit. Weird, right?” She stepped down from the cauldron, jotting a few notes down absentmindedly. _Where had she smelt that before? May be her sister made a green apple pie? No, it just smells of sweet pastry._

“Asher! What the…” Hermione spluttered under her breath as Draco went over to the cauldron. “Do you even realise…?” Asher met Hermione’s wide eyes, indifferent. “’Draco it’s kind of like that fragrance you use!’ Hello!” _Was this girl really a Ravenclaw?_

_Oh, Fuck_. _What the fuck. I had smelt Draco? What did that mean? Wait, it didn’t smell like him. It smelt like his room. Kinda. Ok, a lot. Well, it smelt like the gorgeous vanilla candle he always burns and his cologne. So it can’t mean I… Right? Or maybe it’s true… Maybe I do love him. But, do I_ love _love? Did it even matter though, if he doesn’t love me back?_

She tried to meet Draco’s eye, trying to get any sign of discomfort or awkwardness, but he seemed completely unfazed, his expression unreadable and eyes trained down to his parchment, where his slender hands were busy shuffling the sheets. Maybe it had gone over his head too. She hoped it had, wanting nothing to ruin the friendship they’d worked so hard to build. She couldn’t deal with more walls, more coldness, it would probably break her. There’s only so much a person can try.

Hermione’s touch pulled her out of the spiral. She had squeezed her hand in comfort under the desk, probably sensing the uneasiness wash over her. _I’m here_. Asher gave her a small smile, before Draco broke their little silent conversation. 

“Ok, here goes.” He craned his neck over the potion, closing his eyes as he inhaled. He opened his eyes at once, instantly locking eyes with Asher. She was stunned, unable look away at the bewilderment on his face. She was released from his intense stare as he tore away to look down at the potion and smell once more. “That’s strange…” He murmured to himself, scrawling.

“So… what did you smell?” Hermione pushed, squinting her eyes at his parchment sneakily.

He rubbed his neck, spluttering. “Oh, um, just my mother’s perfume.” His eyes flittered to Asher for a brief moment, who was trying to busy herself with finishing up today's notes. She’d have a bludger take her at out at this moment if she could. “I didn’t smell anything at first which is odd, since it’s supposed to have a strong odour.” 

She didn’t know what to expect really. Draco to profess his feelings for her? Him to profess his feelings for someone else? Somehow, the confirmation of knowing he felt nothing for her hurt more, despite already knowing it deep down. Who knew petty crushes could hurt so much. 

“Oh, ok. Cool. I wonder what everyone else got!” Hermione began clearing the table. “Ash, help me with this please?” She drew her carefully towards the cauldron to pour the contents into their group’s labelled bottle. Draco muttered a few washing spells, swiping the instruments they’d used clean, and putting them in the rightful drawers, before taking his rolls of parchment to Snape’s desk. “Ash? Are you…” She trailed off, her kind brown eyes staring up at her friend as they lifted the cauldron with their wands.

“I-I think so, Hermione. It’s just kinda hard to know it, for real, I mean.” Asher said, “You know what Trelawney said my horoscope was for today?” She only chuckled darkly, not waiting for a reply, “’Illusion only brings confusion. But awareness doesn’t bring bliss. Choose carefully my child.’ Sucks that I couldn’t choose, huh?”

“Asher…”

“Honestly ‘mione, I’m fine. The faster I accept it, the faster it’ll be over. I can’t wait around for something that’ll never happen, right?”

Hermione only nodded curtly, not wanting to push her any further right now. “Let’s just turn this in. Why don’t we go down to the kitchens tonight? I’m sure Dobby will have some fresh strawberry cream cakes for us to celebrate. Plus, I need to give them their worksheets back.” Asher gave her a quizzical look, as they joined the line to Snapes desk. “Yes, I’m teaching them how to write. Just don’t tell Ron, he’ll never stop making fun of me!” She said huffily, awarding her a smile from Asher. Who needs boys when you have good friends and strawberry cream cakes, right?


	3. Chapter 3

“So, what did the Amortentia _really_ smell like?” 

Gryffindors and Slytherins were currently in Alchemy, attempting to melt a coin of gold. The class was small since it was an optional subject, so the majority of students were the brightest of their year. They did most of the class standing, giving Hermione the ease to slowly skip her way to Draco’s side. He was struggling to say the least, but then again anyone was in comparison to Hermione’s efforts.

If Draco had just taken a mouthful of water he would’ve spat it out at that moment. “What are you on about Granger?” He carried on concentrating on his coin.

Hermione only sighed. “You simply must tell me. You’re difficult to read, Malfoy, but nothing gets past me.” She quirked, pouring her melted gold liquid into the mould.

“You’re really irritating Granger, anyone ever tell you that?”

“Yes. You. Many times, actually.”

Draco gave her a pointed look. “You’re about to make me regret apologising.”

“Ugh! You’re making match-making really difficult for me you know.” She whined.

“What? Matc—”

“Uhhh anyways, forget I said that. BUT tell me and I promise to give you Muggle Studies notes for the end of semester exam.”

Draco contemplated. His strong suit definitely did not lie in Muggle Studies. And it’s not like Granger was any closer to giving up her pestering. _I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this_. “Fine.” She beamed, egging him to go on. “So, I wasn’t lying when I said I couldn’t smell anything at first. I really couldn’t…” He shook himself out of hesitancy. “Anyway, then I smelt my mother’s hair. It was faint but then it began growing stronger. New books and fresh coffee, but coffee that’s too sweet. Like that stuff you buy from muggle cafés. Oh, and uh, mhm, strawberries, but like that’s it, so now, if you’d kindly leave me alone.” He quickly muttered the last sentence, which only made Hermione laugh. New books and sugary coffee pointed only to one person, let alone strawberries.

“Oh, so Asher. That’s cool.” She went back to her coin (or lack of, she’d now moulded it into an intricate rose) as if he’d merely mentioned the weather.

Draco spluttered again. _What the hell is wrong with this girl?_ “I—no! Wha—just, just, forget I said anything!” A red blush crept up his neck, his gaze hard on his blasted coin that was only bending at the sides.

“All I’m going to say is shoot your shot. If you can’t, at least give the girl a chance to. Trust me, you’ll be surprised.” She left at once, calling the professor about what to do next, despite having 5 minutes of the lesson left, leaving Draco baffled. 

* * *

Between Draco’s stressful incident and Asher’s slip up the two had barely uttered words to each other. When walking to lessons they stood at either ends of the group, Draco spent more time on the Quidditch pitch, and even though their shared bemused glances came as second nature, they were always tinged with awkwardness. On this particular evening, Pansy had dragged Draco out the common room to the library, talking about needing to do essays or something. He was on top of his work but obliged, hoping he’d see Asher. Despite seeing her in lessons and with the others, she pretty much disappeared the rest of the day. He’d sometimes see glances of her turning a corner with her Ravenclaw friends or sitting quietly with Hermione in the library, which is exactly where they found her today. She occupied a large almost-empty candle-lit table in the middle of the library. Luna Lovegood sat at the very other end, quietly greeting them before returning to her stack of magazines. Blaise was with her too, a huge book pile between them, while he clumsily made a grab at the packet of strawberry laces in her hand. She stuck her tongue out at him, only grabbing another from her bag.

“Oi! Give me some of those!” Pansy hissed, running up to them from around the corner of the bookcase, followed by the bored looking Draco. Asher’s eyes caught his for a second, she smiled shyly before entertaining Pansy. _Hm._ _Maybe this was a better idea than I’d thought._ He wanted her to smile at him, beam at him, if this was the warmth that came with it.

“No! Study first.” She shoved them in her robes, making a scene of not talking to them. However, it didn’t very last long. Within 10 minutes their books, quills and ink pots littered the table untouched, silence swapped for stifling laughs and talking about literally anything else. Thankfully they were pretty far away from the librarian and there was only another table of Ravenclaws opposite theirs.

“…So, when I finally got to the common room, he’d already left, which wasn’t necessary at al…” Draco drowned out Pansy’s weird story, his attention switching from Asher to movement from behind her. That idiot Roger Davies was coming from the other table, and he was heading their way. He didn’t know why but Roger always rubbed him the wrong way, he was as charming as a bin and was only Quidditch captain because of his sweet-talking.

As he approached, Blaise had looked up too, cutting Pansy short. Roger placed a hand on Asher’s shoulder, addressing her. “Hey Asher, mind if I sit a sec? Just have a few questions about the homework.” He exuded confidence, possibly hyped up from whatever his friends were jeering from across the room, who were not trying to be lowkey at all. Asher nodded, motioning towards the chair, which he’d already pulled out. _Twat_. 

Pansy raised her brows, “a Ravenclaw needing extra help. Unheard of.” She quipped, her voice dripping in interest. Draco took a sharp intake of breath as he pretended to flip through one of Blaise’s book, not planning to take his eyes off them and Roger’s lingering hand, which had made it’s way down to Asher’s wrist.

“So, what was so important that 5 other Ravenclaw’s couldn’t help you, huh?” Asher arched her brow, turning towards him.

He flashed her a charming smile, “You got me there. Catch is, none of them were you.” Draco held back a cringe, wondering if she’d bought it. This was almost painful to watch. The back-and-forth flirting, Roger tucking a non-existent stray hair behind her ear and Asher eating it up. The piece of parchment Blaise had used as a bookmark was quickly being compressed in his fist before he even realised.

“Uhhh, bro?” Blaise (who was so bored of the conversation that he’d actually gotten to his work) had gone to ask to copy off Draco, only to find his friend practically seething. Draco unfurled his fist, passing it to Blaise apologetically. Blaise glanced from Draco to Asher a couple times, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Waaaaaaait a damn minute!” Draco could’ve sworn he saw one of those muggle light fixture-things above his head.

“No.” Draco deadpanned.

“You lik—”

“NO.” He grabbed the book making a wall between them.

Blaise snatched the book from him. “YES, bro.” _For fucks sake_. “Bro it all adds up… you use green apple shampoo after Quidditch, oh my days…” Draco couldn’t help but laugh, it was like he was watching his friend solve the hardest arithmancy equation in his mind.

“What she said in potions doesn’t mean anything ok, vanilla and sandalwood aren’t the most uncommon—”

“Yeah, name someone else who has that posho expensive candle! _And_ who wears that cologne? Self-sabotage much?” _How the fuck does he know that word?_ “Don’t think I haven’t seen you two goggling at each other, it’s kind endearing if you get passed the grossness of it all.” Draco gawked at his nonchalant tone.

“Look here, you piece of sh—”

“What are you two bickering about?” Draco hadn’t realised the table were now looking at them with blinking eyes, feeling his cheeks going pink with the sudden attention.

“Nothing. Just how much of a pussy Draco is.” Blaise shrugged, the table littering with laughter. Draco shot daggers Roger, who faltered, gulping.

“You know what, fuck you guys!” He got up, flipping them off as he walked away. This was a conversation he needed to escape, especially with Blaise and his big mouth. They booed him jokingly, wanting nothing else but to jab at him more. It’s not every day Draco gets dragged, they’d truly hit a golden nugget.

Draco found himself in the Potions section. He scanned the bookshelves, grazing the old, cracked spines with the tips of his fore and middle fingers, an oil lamp clutched in the other hand. _May as well get that extra Potions reading Snape recommended_. He hummed as he searched the spines, head cocked to the side and eyes squinted to read the faded titles in curly cursive, as he sauntered down the long aisle. He squatted down, spotting its purple spine: _Chemistry & Caldrons: How Muggle Science is Actually Useful in Potion-making_. He heaved it off the shelf, settling cross-legging on the floor with it on his lap. At least it’s not as dusty as some of the books Snape usually mentions.

“Hey, you.” Asher’s tinkling voice came from behind him. He shot up, coughing in attempt to cover his humming. “Can I sit?” She stood hesitantly, just out of the lamp light. He nodded, shuffling over despite there being plenty of room.

She sat cross-legged next to him. “You ok?” She tilted her head, amusement in her eyes, forcing him to make eye contact with her.

“Yes.” She raised her brows. “Are _you_ ok? The way you were all over Davies, I was surprised your tongues weren’t down each other’s throats.”

She burst out laughing, shoving him. “Wait what? Me and _ROGER_? I—Draco you’re delusional.”

“Oi!” He rubbed his arm, whining. “But you two were—you—”

“Draco.” She held his gaze. “Were you not in the Amortentia lesson? Come on now…” She dropped her eyes, suddenly engrossed with the ladder in her tights.

He didn’t know what to say. A palms felt sweaty against the hardback on his lap. “I… I can’t…”

“Forget I said anything. I’m going to head back, let us know if you want us to wait up before we leave, yeah?” She started to get up.

_Stop being a pussy_. “No, wait!” He reached for her knee, stopping her. Asher stared at his hand, hoping he couldn’t feel the shiver that ran through her body.

Draco sighed. “I may have told a small lie that lesson, um…” He blurted the secret, telling her what he had told Hermione. Her eyes drew wide, confusion, amusement and shock flashing across her face within a minute. “I honestly didn’t smell anything at first, and then I smelt my mother’s perfume. But then there was so much more. New books, sugar and coffee.” He chuckled to himself. “And strawberries.”

Asher blushed, her surprise caught in her throat. “You know Blaise eats 70% of my supply, right?” She joked, nudging closer to him. “Sooo maybeeee…”

“Don’t you dare.” He chuckled lightly, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders. He liked it when she laughed. It was loud and obnoxious, and her eyes sparkled. He reached for her hand tentatively, the need to touch her two-fold after holding back for so long. She let their hands slip together, smiling up at him.

“I missed you.” She whispered, eyes scanning his face but lingering on his lips.

_If she asked me to loop 60 times on a broom in the wind and rain while running away from 10 bludgers, I would do it gladly_. “I missed you, too.” He managed to whisper back, using his thumb to trace her cheek lightly, like one might do with a faded photograph. “Also, thank you for before, with the cut and everything in Potions. Really.” She began to protest, but Draco stopped her. “And don’t say it was nothing! Because I probably would’ve fainted if it hadn’t been for you.”

Asher felt her heart flutter as Draco looked at her with admiration. “I’ll always be here”, was all she could manage.

She nestled closer to him. “If… If I asked you to kiss me right now, what would you do?” Her cool breath fanned across his lips, her lashes casting shadows on her cheeks in the flicking light.

Draco’s stomach tightened, exhaling through his nose. He almost forgot to answer, like stone under her gaze. “I would kiss you back”, he whispered. 

“Hm.” She smiled, nodding slowly, not taking her eyes off his lips. She reached up, brushing her thumb across his bottom lip, which he released slowly from biting down mindlessly. Back and forth. Back and forth. She was so close. Painstakingly close. Close enough to kiss. She hummed again, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. She knew exactly what she was doing, and Draco was mesmerised.

She cupped his face in both hands, her eyes fluttering up to meet his. “Kiss me, Draco.”

He knelt his face down to hers, parting his lips slightly as they came together. Her kiss was soft and warm. He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, gracing him with a shiver. His hands cradled her cheek, wandering down to grip her waist and pull her closer to him. Her hands fell from his face, to his chest, to his shoulders, to his neck. She was feeling everything she had only dreamt of touching. Hands tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck, causing Draco to sigh. She swung her knee up and over Draco’s legs, straddling him. He gasped, breaking away to kiss down her jaw as his hands trailed under her skirt, squeezing her thighs. The thin material of her stockings ended mid-thigh, gracing Draco with soft, sensitive skin. He wanted more.

“Draco…” Her moan was soft against his ear, lips skimming at the sensitive spot beneath his jaw. _Fuck_.

He kissed back up her neck and jaw, her hand in his hair driving him insane. “You’re. So. Fucking. Hot.” He whispered, kissing her lips with each word.

Asher only giggled as she released herself from the open-mouthed kiss. Draco followed her mouth frowning with the lack of contact. She kissed both his cheeks softly, which were as red as his mouth. Let’s hope the shitty candlelight would hide the worst of it. “We have to go.” She moved his hands from her thighs, which were slowly but surely trailing higher, to plant them firming on the floor, and got up to Draco’s dismay, smoothing her skirt down and wiping her lips.

Draco followed suit, fixing Asher’s hair when she asked, to only push her against the bookcase to make-out again. He sandwiched his body to hers, unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt to plant a kiss on her chest. He kissed further down, going for another button. Asher moaned, wanting nothing else, but pushed at his shoulders lightly. “Come ooon, you know they’ll come and find us if we don’t hurry!” He pouted, laying one last kiss on her collar as he buttoned her shirt back up for her.

“You’re more intoxicating than I imagined.” He murmured against her skin, before she wriggled away from under his eager touch.

She muffled a burst of laughter with her hand, muttering something about not being able to take him seriously, as she walked towards the study area, only calling back to remind Draco to pick up his forgotten library book. 


End file.
